Long Distance
by Albapride
Summary: Some things are difficult to understand and it doesn't help that they didn't speak the same language. They talked, they listened, and they wrote and over time it brought them closer together despite the distance that kept them apart.
The noise was booming around the arcade as kids with friends or with their families laughed and enjoyed their time together. Such as it was a usual case in Domino where enjoying games of any sort was the norm. Though to newcomers that come to Domino for a holiday get a bit of a shock when they first come over but quickly get over it when they see how happy their children are. One particular Egyptian family had come for the experience. Their little Atemu was such a brooding child as of late that they hadn't seen him smile in the past four years. Games had always been something their little one had enjoyed so they took a chance when their friend recommended coming to the city of Domino for a gateway.

The ten year old, Atemu, was holding his mother and fathers hand as they strolled through the arcade. His crimson eyes looked around curiously at all the flashing lights and the multiple games surrounding him but none of them really piqued his interests. A frown seemed to be permanently stuck to his chubby little face. His parents looked at each other with a sigh as they had been walking for an hour and that there still hadn't been any changes to their child's behaviour. That was until Atemu had tripped forward slightly after being bumped into by another child. His mother knelt down quickly to help her child as the father looked over the child that bumped into his son. The little boy was rubbing his head and was repeating a word over and over again, which he took at a guess was the word sorry in Japanese. Making sure his wife was taking care of his son he knelt down and patted the other little boy on the head.

" _gomen nasai_ " The little boy said once more as he lifted up his head and looked at him with worried amethyst eyes. Atemu's father paused for a brief moment at the resemblance this little boy had to his son. Well perhaps a lighter version of his son. When he paused, the little boy tilted his head cutely as he thought for a moment before blurting out "āsif?"

"You speak Arabic?" The father blinked in surprise at how random the encounter was that someone could possibly speak their language at such a young age. The little boy seemed to brighten up for a moment, though he was shaking his head, he was excited. He was bouncing on the spot as he tried to gesture for a moment as he turned around shouting for someone. This left the father stumped for a moment.

"Aknamkanon? is everything alright?" His wife spoke to him calmly once she made sure that her son was okay. She had a smile on her face from seeing Atemu pout with his arms crossed.

He couldn't help but smile at the pose as well as it reminded him so much of himself despite the pout but no doubt his wife would argue that point. "Yes everything is just fine Amarah. I think that lady luck might be on our side now"

Both wife and son tilted their heads at that, that it cause Aknamkanon to chuckle. He was about to explain when the little boy came running back excitedly pulling a older gent behind him. " _Come on grandpa! come on come on_ "

" _I'm coming Yuugi_ " Grandpa chuckled as he was pulled in front of, what he assumed to be couple and their son. He held his hand out to the man that stood up and smiled as he switched from Japanese to Arabic. "I'm Solomon, My grandson Yuugi says that you speak Arabic?"

"I'm Aknamkanon" He grasped Solomon's hand with the both of his as he shook it. Feeling relief at being able to speak to someone that understood him. "It surprised me too hear my language coming from someone as young as your grandson"

"I try to teach him what I can so I don't get rusty myself. I vacation to Egypt for two months every year so it helps to keep me in practice when I teach it to my grandson. Though his knowledge on the subject is still limited" Solomon explained with a air of pride in his voice.

Aknamkanon nodded in understanding before chuckling. "Not only my own language but also my home country, what would be the chances of this seemingly random encounter happening?"

As the two elder gents continued their talking Amarah was watching over her son and Yuugi try to communicate with each other. The littler boy had apologised once more to Atemu with a bow that caused Atemu to raise a eyebrow at the action. There seemed to be some understanding between the two as the two turned to her expectantly. She blinked at how in sync the boys seemed to be despite the language barrier. "Are you wanting to go off and play with the games?"

Atemu nodded and their seemed to be some workings of a smile beginning to form "Please?"

"Well since you asked so nicely" She smiled and handed over some money for him to play the games with. She indicated to Yuugi that he should ask his grandpa about being allowed to wonder off as well. She giggled at the little boys face trying to understand what was being asked and adored the bright smile that was on his face once he understood. Whilst he asked his grandpa she turned back to her son. "I'm going to sit in the little cafe area so you know where to get me and your father. When you win anything I want you and Yuugi to come back to the table and we'll look after them for you alright?"

"Yes mum" There was a small twitch to his lips as he kissed her on the cheek before being dragged off by an over excited Yuugi. A huge smile grew on her face as she pounced onto her husband with a hug and was babbling about how glad she was that they decided to come here. Solomon perked his eyebrow at this so the couple decided to explain their situation over a cup of tea.

As the adults talked Atemu silently followed an hyper active Yuugi around the varies machines that spat out tickets for prizes. He wasn't sure on what the other was talking about since it was rapid fire Japanese and not words he understood. He followed along anyways as he liked the sound and being around someone his age was a nice change. He loved his parents but he barely got to be around anyone his age unless it was Mahad or Mana and he had been finding them to be annoying nowadays. Even though it appeared that Yuugi had some of Mana's characteristics he came across as much gentler. Despite the grip Yuugi had on his hand right now. He huffed with a pout as he wriggled his hand out of Yuugi's grip successfully. In turn this caused Yuugi to smile sheepishly and apologise once again for hurting him. "āsif Atemu"

Atemu smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders. He pointed towards a game that he thought looked interesting and was pleased when Yuugi followed the line and grinned as he nodded. They played a claw game a couple of times that had little dual monster figurines. Atemu huffed when ever he just missed out on getting Dark magician. He was even a little miffed when Yuugi managed to get it on the first try and was holding it to his chest. He was pouting so much that he wasn't aware that Yuugi was dragging him back to the grown ups.

He was snapped out of his strop when his mother was stroking his hair down. She was looking at him with concern. "Mr Solomon was talking to you Atemu"

"Oh erm sorry" Atemu bowed his head in apology as he faced Yuugi's grandpa.

"No worry my boy. I find my head in the clouds more often than not as well" Solomon hmmed in thought and looked down as Yuugi was tugging on his sleeve. He was confused for a second then remembered what his grandson had asked of him. "Ah yes. Yuugi saw how upset you were getting about not get the Dark magician so would like you to have the figurine"

Atemu looked confused, his eyebrow raised in surprise. "Why?"

" _Suki desu_ Atemu!" Yuugi beamed as he held out the figurine for Atemu to take.

Solomon chuckled at his grandson's antics but was pleased that he was making friends. "He likes you Atemu. So he would like to see you happy"

Atemu mouth turned into a 'o' as he looked over to Yuugi and a small smile formed on his face. He took the figurine and held it too his chest for a moment. "Ana ahibak Yuugi"

Yuugi giggled happily when his grandpa translated back for him that they went into quick fire conversation in their own language once more. Atemu glanced up to his mother to see that she was thumping his father on the back whilst her face was buried into his shoulder. He frowned at his mothers antics and looked at his father questionably. Aknamkanon smiled at his son as he patted his wife's head. "She's just a little excited son, no need to look so worried. Why don't you go back to playing with Yuugi?

"Okay" He nodded, placed the figurine on the table so that he didn't lose it and waited for Yuugi to be finished with his grandpa. It took a couple of moments till Solomon laughed loudly and pushed his grandson in Atemu's direction. Yuugi still had that grin on his face that showed off his dimples. Atemu couldn't help but smile a little more when ever the other grinned at him. They took each others hands and were away again. Solomon watched the pair go before turning back to Aknamkanon to discuss how the boys could possibly stay in touch.

The boys wondered back and forth between certain games too see which ones had the biggest ticket jackpot. Gradually Atemu caught Yuugi's enthusiasm for the games they were playing and was pointing out things that he wanted to try as he gained more confidence. After winning tickets they would periodically go back to the table to drop of the tickets and the adults would catch the boys trying to teach each other their language. Aknamkanon was considering about distancing himself from his wife with amount she was hitting his back to contain her excitement over what she dibbed 'cuteness overload'. He would huff whenever Solomon would laugh at his predicament.

"Please my dear, I'm going to have bruises on bruises if you keep hitting my back" Aknamkanon calmly stated as he shifted a little and let out a sigh when he felt her rubbing his back gently.

"I'm so sorry, I promise to make it up to you, later" She smiled innocently but her husband could see the slyness in her eyes on what she had implied. "Despite how it happened, I'm so very happy that little Yuugi bumped into our son, Owh you should definitely spend time at ours the next time your in Egypt Solomon. Bring Yuugi with you too!"

"Thank you very much for your generous offer, however I would feel like I would be imposing on you, if my grandson and I were to stay" Solomon looked over at Amarah at that moment only to see the woman, pouting and trying to hide it horribly, it was just about as bad as Yuugi's puppy eyes. "I... erm..."

Aknamkanon took one look at his wife to understand what suddenly got Solomon tongue tied and chuckled lightly. "I must insist that you join us one year at the house. There would be no trouble at all if you stayed with us. Besides it would give your grandson a chance to enjoy our culture, as well as spend time with his new friend, think it would benefit our son greatly"

Solomon could here some desperation near the end, it made his heart ache, carefully he looked the couple over as he remembered what they had said about their son. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. He was going to give them his answer when a delighted squeal caught his attention. The trio swivelled around to the squeal and had chuckled from what they saw.

The children some how managed to win the big jackpot on one of the ball drop machines and where currently getting buried in the tickets. Yuugi was giggling as he tried to get the tickets into a pile before he got over whelmed. Atemu was smiling proudly as he helped bundle up the tickets, he hadn't been this happy in a long time, he beamed at Yuugi when the other popped up with tickets wrapped up all around him. Atemu felt a bubble of laughter leave him when saw Yuugi looked at him cutely with his head tilted in confusion.

Solomon smiled at the sight of the boys and how well Atemu was warming up to his grandson. Without looking at his newfound friends for himself "If Yuugi's parents are okay with it, then I don't see why we couldn't come to Egypt to come see you three"


End file.
